personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 2
Would like to know who was singing the blues song in Taking the High Road Pennsylvania Two and Episode Total Per the change from PA2 to Special Counsel made by the show, Jay O. Sanders' role should be listed here as Special Counsel. Also, the season is now 22 episodes, which needs to be corrected on the article page. The page is locked, so I can't make the change; would an admin please take care of it? LeverageGuru (talk) 15:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Done :) :Helloclaire (talk) 19:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Excellent! Not to be a pill, but... the recurring characters still list #appearances/23. Sorry -- if it weren't locked, I'd fix it myself. I was able to get in and make a minor fix to the season template at least, removing #23. --LeverageGuru (talk) 20:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Two More (Possibly) Recurring Characters To Add Sarah Shahi as Samantha Shaw (2/22) Morgan Spector as Peter Yogorov (1/22) I can't add them because I don't have editing privileges, but I think they're worthwhile additions. Major plot points (spoilers) Hey, I was trying to think about the major plot points because I'm fixing the seasons' articles in the spanish wiki, and also I'd like to put them here too, to make it like season 1. I think it's something important, to put the most important things there. That way, the reader can remember very fast the main plot of different seasons, and that can be very helpful if Person of Interest gets many seasons (I hope that happens.. if future seasons have the same quality, of course). I can thing about these plot points: (spoilers ahead) *The kidnapping of Finch and Reese's attempts to find him with the machine's help. *Reese gets arrested by Donnelly, while Carter and Finch try their best to get him out of there. *Kara Stanton's plans, working for Decima in New York, and the virus threat that affects the machine afterwards. *HR, led by Alonzo Quinn, and their trouble when Carter becomes an obstacle. *Finch and Ingram's past after developing the machine and the inherent consequences. Any more ideas, or maybe something to change? ~Playsonic2 10:48, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : I'd suggest adding two things: : * The introduction of Shaw, Research, the Program (fka Northern Lights), and how the relevant list numbers are handled. * The culmination of Root's mission to set the Machine free, and its consequences. : I'd also approach Decima differently, so that you describe its introduction, then show how Greer and Stanton are involved. Decima is the continuing plotline, not Stanton. You could also mention Elias's growing cooperation with Finch and Reese. --LeverageGuru (talk) 01:40, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with you. But perhaps, maybe we put Stanton in a different line? I'm thinking more about her on the first season and early episodes on the second season, when we didn't even know what her plans were (we weren't aware of Decima back then, we just saw Stanton doing crazy things). ~Playsonic2 08:50, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: That seems reasonable. Did Stanton appear before the flashbacks to China and Greer? I can't recall for sure. --LeverageGuru (talk) 14:11, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::She appeared in flashbacks in on her first mission with Reese. I agree with Playsonic2 to put her in a separate line because season 2 shed more light on her character and motives other than working for Greer. I'd also suggest an extra line for the Machine. Last season explained a lot more of how the Machine works and communicates with Finch/Admin and established the Machine as a character on the show. Helloclaire (talk) 16:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I was refering to "Masquerade", when Snow remains kidnapped and we don't know what her plans are, and also in "Critical" when Carter finds Mark Snow and then Stanton starts shooting around. And I agree with the line for the Machine, I'm thinking about the flashbacks in "The Contingency" and maybe something else. ~Playsonic2 18:10, September 24, 2013 (UTC)